Inopportune contingency
by SSOTVDG
Summary: A compilation of my poems/ drabbles with no Categorical prefrence... rated M becose some of the "chapters" are of mature content. Range in all genre's.
1. Alone and broken

_**Alone and broken**_

I think I'm alone and broken.

The nights of seldom experience, the sleepless silence within the night...

must is be silent? No!

The words that should come from my throat are stuck. I cannot utter a single word.

A noise from the back of my throat escapes, breaking the silence- only to become silent within my room again.

The silence:

I've become accustomed to...

has faded and reappeared...

what shall I do?

A ripple in my world occurs... what is this feeling?

Love.

What shall I do?

Love.

What is this foreign feeling?

Love.

Why do I feel this way?

Love.

This terrifies me!

Love.

What is happening to me!?

Love.

It fades, a remittance of a sound in my head.

What was this sound that came from my throat?

A screech?

Why am I spread? What have my thoughts dome to me?

A yell.

A Slytherin hand to caress my bodies bruises.

My body rebels against itself, giving my head scars.

Lust.

Why dose my head do these things to me body!?

Lust.

Why cant they love each other?

Lust.

My heart shatters, but no one comes to pick up the pieces...

Lust...

Love...

I pick up the pieces slowly.

I will take revenge.

I will become cold.

I'll make it pay for these reverberations.

I've got someone... I think...

this din...

Lust...?

Love...?

Am I really alone and broken?

Will she come to rescue me?

Will she help me?

Will she protect me?

Will she Love me?

Will she lust for me?

I really am alone and broken aren't I?

The feelings...

what has become of me?

The betrayal, the blackmail... forced upon a broken body so many times...

Freed from the horrible three of betrayals,

displayed like a freak show....

Alone.

To hurt within and denied access to my own love.

Broken.

She did not come to rescue me.

She did not help me.

She did not protect me.

She did not love me.

Acceptance,

forgiven,

protection,

change,

disappearance.

Alone and broken indeed.

I came to rescue myself.

I helped myself.

I protected myself.

I blossomed into a potent flower...

I love myself.


	2. Liaisions of a wicked game

_**Liaisons of a wicked game**_

Come little children come play with them all,

they will play until the fall

Through the wall you here them all,

step outside it's no where near fall.

You here:

the hurt,

the drama.

You feel:

The pain,

...and bare within your moment.

Tell me you love it,

tell me I hate.

Tell me you hate me,

tell me It loves.

Say you hate them, say you despise them!

Say you love them, say you are passionate for them!

Once or twice you may say you truly hate them...

...you meant it, how true can you mean it?

Oh yes! You meant it, ah, how much hatred you harbor for them!

All the time you say you love them, but you don't, now you've created it, screeching:

Fester! Fester!

Drudge and fester,

crumble and muster,

fester benith,

below the acrid and brazen-

above the tedious, next to Ushant.

Trite, with an urchin, so banal,

to be lieu in a sea of troves,

beg, and beg well.

For mercy is at a cost.

Prance around with your siren of a voice, ugly and displeasing, hoping for a meretricious to pass by.

Like a falcon to dispose of, instinct forgotten, the raw of epidermis eating scum lowered to your palate.

Be struck by malate.

And may you eat rye.

Bound to the X and live.


	3. Past

_**Past.**_

Reverting to the past takes preparation.

Are you ready yet?

Reverting to the past takes time.

Do you have time.

Do you want to?

You need help.

You don't want help?

The help...

Will you revert to the past?

Not ever?

Damn... I need help.


	4. Pyramid of desire

_**Pyramid of desire**_

Love.

Lust.

Seduction.

Love and seduction.

Lust and enticement.

So close you can touch, tease.

Touch and tease......who will win?

So close..... you can taste it and tease.

Taste... and tease, who will seduce more?

Please... please play with me so I can seduce you.

The touching... so playful,... but seductive... for now.

The actions, so miniscule... nothing much... with bug reactions.

The laughter, thoughts and actions... so wrong... this playful disease.

The giggles, groping.... between those to people, harmless...or so you think.

The enticing sounds they emit, so hard to control... let alone actions.... so right, this play.


	5. You want it

_**You want it.**_

You want to feel the pleasure. You want to feel the exhilaration and seduction.

You know of the touches, you know of the fantasy, you know of the frustration and temptation... you can feed and have.

You want the touches.

You want the sensation.

You want the control.

You want the pain.

You want the pleasure.

Your head tells you to do it.

Your body does not listen.

Hesitation among us,and you cannot make the first move...

Do it. Make it.

Love it. Feel it.

Say it.

Or I will.


	6. Assassins Game

_**Assassins Game**_

I stand here ready to move.

To make the move...

takes precision.

I might've blown it already.

I'll work and cope with it no matter how petty.

You'll learn your lesson and I'll show you later.

I'll read the writing from my mind.

Respond and I will find.

My horrific laughs and giggles so hysteric, shown in fits will be heard.

My mind racing, everyone pacing, I'm ready to move...

and you wont move.

Move when my move is over.

_How hard is that to comprehend?_

This is chess,

timed not,

clock tics,

no matter how long it takes,

it's almost a quick fix.

It's just like tactics.

Tick tick tick.

_A time bomb ready blow._

_-Tick- -Tick- -Tick-_


	7. Change

_**Change**_

It's...

It;s likes somethings changing me.

I tremble inside as I walk the corridors of my heart...

_Headstrong._

...and my mind...

It's like a split personality- my mind versus my heart-...

...never able to merge and become one...

They all, yes all, live within me...

I want to merge them...

...but...

… I might become dead within- for it will take it all to merge them.

I don't need help...

… Or do I?

I wont ever be truly alone-

for there are many me's to keep me company.

Goodbye to

one personality

thinking.


	8. Necrophiliac Liaisions

_**Necrophiliac Liaisons**_

_Lye on the floor, you cant take anymore._

_Come and feed desire, come to take me higher._

_-Ah! Gods, no!-_

The screams fill the hour, up in the tower.

Come find the key. You might just find me.

_-Help!...-elp...ME!-_

Fresh blood is what I need. Please, come find me.

Fresh love is what you need, please, come find me.

_-No! N-....ooo-aaah! NOOO!-_

Scampers, hoots, howls sound. Your screams fill my halls.

Its your millionth Fall, so come find these walls.

I find one...two...three, four, five bodies scattered- tattered- around,

Blood fresh to come feed my sounds-lying there- me and tea watching here.

Seeing you bearing that slicked bare crimson stained skin.

_-Ah! No! Yaaaaaaaaah!-_

This place is where I live, this is... where you will come.

Find me and you'll find your fall.

Don't tempt me or I'll take you all.


	9. Reverse Psycopathy

_**Reverse Psychopathy**_

Let me in!

Let me in! Let me in!! Let me in!!!

I want it fucking dammit!!

want to be wrapped in a warm blanket and invisible just to watch!

Be the fucking one to get them on with it!

Just a fucking dream...

Baby boo, go listen to here in your arms by hellogoodbye.

I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU.. NO MATTER HOW HORRIBLE I AM.

So just go listen...

one of the refrains...

imagine our laughter...

as we TRY to dance to that type of song.

**kisses**


	10. Riddle one

_**Riddle one**_

Well there, hi

There is a meaning to "how"

things that are

can be you

'till the day that becomes today?

-There is a meaning in this. You will find, to the end, a sentence well known.

-Within something that makes no sense, there is sense within what is read.


	11. riddle two

_**Riddle Two**_

I stand alone, waiting

I am here, I am all around

I am one word who defies all

I am everywhere, look around

Can you see me?


	12. neutrinos from sempiternus raptus est

**We are the neutrinos**

We are the neutrinos, the ones that catch among you, the ones who can touch but hardly do.

We are the beings that are all powerful, but only whisper with that of the matter hardly, for we will not disrupt the alignment.

For the chaos of our specters to love that which we barely caress tells us to be known.

We are the private; we are the lovies of the mischievous souls of thine lovers. We are the scenters, we are the sears, we.. are your fears.

For when thy lips spill like a fountain nox, such will consume and lovers will interact with the vine for thee and climb to your alignment with a astral akin to our specter and again sprout beauty from thy throat for a prime and steal what is bound within steel and catch way to the land of purple earth and green skies.

Consummate.

For if you disrupt ruthlessly, like brine, a fate, be switched from chains to steel, thy inererds broken to stone

spill nox!

spill nox!

for dies lux lucis incendia can be stolen with banished steel or forged anew.

spill nox!

spill nox!

For wish thee for on a fortnight to pass and bind like the alchemist, cry out like the necromancer:

nox!

nox!

and react; chant:

dies lux lucis incendia!

Emit thy dulcet, with not woe nor wane, and consummate thrice and bind eternally with atoll. For Those who are licentious are now thyself.


	13. Drift one of my best, i think

_**Drift**_

We are all a complex cryptex, ones of whom we pick a side. We can delve into that cryptex and see what behest's us in our individualism. 

Yes, individualism, thrown into the aggregation- the idiosyncratic arcane- one shall dive heart first into, and find no meaning.

The outward ardor in lieu of the circuitous and always oracular ambiance of the heart.

...And we all pick a side of the delineation that separates the recondite from the called fools of empathy and heart.

The evenhanded in-animate over, or under, workings to separate what could be of pain.


	14. Malign

_**Malign**_

Late one evening, later than what was thought of appropriate- but the usual in this case, a young woman was upon something quiet unusual. Her house was decorated with lights, the windows glowing dull way beyond the brink of twilight, the midnight hour approaching steadily. She sat with glossy eyes on a low chair in front of her mirror- gazing at the sight of her glassy eyes and tinged cheeks- lines of exhaustion marring her face.

Her lips where redder then they had ever been without lipstick. They where puffy yet soft- bitten with constant worry. This young woman had a habit of biting her lip, the one that seemed to stick out in a mournful pout, but she had grazed her less-than-perfect teeth over them countless times just minutes before.

Her mind was frayed and her resolves crumbling around her. Tear-tracks stained her cheeks, as well as her new purple shirt, her heart throbbing in her chest, pain radiating from behind her eyes. Her hair was tussled, curled and unruly- looking like what she felt.

Just moments before she had taken another blow to her heart- one that almost stuck down to the everlasting-level. She was thinking about her favorite movie (and book), Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, her heart fluttering lightly as she thought nice things, lovely things; things that she yearned for.

She wasn't a normal young woman, never was, and her thoughts where so different from everyone's she wanted to scream... yet she yearned for acceptance... but with the constant blows to her... the only thing she yearned for as she stared at her sad face was a quick escape. Anything.

Then she thought about killing herself.

She had though about killing herself many times. Knew that she could drag a knife across a vein- a major vein or blood vessel- without hesitation. She sometimes fantasized about pulling a knife along her wrist and making a deep gash- one that a corner would say had no hesitation marks what so ever.

She wasn't particularly proud she could say that she most likely could... but it gave her peace of mind that she was stronger than what ever was trying to call her out of life.

She was immensely unhappy, feeling unaccepted and embarrassed at her foolishness. She knew what kinds of answers she'd- always- get. It was foolish of her to think anything would be different.

Moments ago her mother had given her a blow that had turned forever-deep. She could not forgive anyone who would draw the same conclusions, delve so deep into denial, jump so precariously into an abyss they couldn't get out of.

You see, This young woman would never forgive the wrong doings she was set on believing others believed. She thought it was wrong and would never be the same. She would not forgive such a heinous crime of humanity.

She was glad she could be herself, happy she was self-aware, giddy she was stronger...and sad for the ones who weren't.


End file.
